The team seven
by NaoBreek
Summary: Team seven, conformado por: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y… Kagome Taishō. [Crossover]. [No masacre Uchiha]. [OoC].
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Team seven, conformado por: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y… Kagome Taishō.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son exclusivamente de **Kishimoto** y **Rumiko**.

 **Género:** Adventura/Parody/Humor/Romance.

* * *

.

.

.

 **[** _ **The team seven**_ **]**

 **Prologó**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Se removió es su cama perezosamente, tenía _tanta_ pereza de levantarse. Quería volver a dormir para poder así retornar ese sueño en el que ella les pateaba el trasero a sus estúpidos hermanos.

Oh, sí… era un sueño realmente hermoso.

Pero para su desgracia no podía hacerlo. Sentía que se estaba olvidando de algo **muy** importante. Pero no lograba recordar que.

 **¿Qué podrá ser…?** ― pensó abriendo apenas los parpados, dejando a la vista unos ojos azules.

* * *

Mantenía sus dedos entrelazados, con la mirada perdida, ido en su propio mundo. Por fin había llegado el día de graduarse. Tenía doce años, pero su hermano Itachi se había graduado de la academia a los siete. Él, siendo el menor, siempre lo había visto como un modelo a seguir, Itachi era su ejemplo, quería superarlo y vencerlo.

Esa era su meta.

― ¡Oi! ¿Acaso no puedes ver el protector que tengo en mi frente?― Casi hizo una mueca al oír la insoportable voz de Naruto Uzumaki a sus espaldas. **―** ¡A partir de hoy también soy un ninja!– Naruto rió, feliz. Su risa hizo que sintiera irritabilidad― Quiero decir… ¡Esto se ve asombroso en mí, verdad!

 **Idiota** ― fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, antes de cerrar los ojos y tratar de desconectarse del bullicio que lo rodeaba.

― ¡Buenos días, Sasuke-kun!― para su desgracia la voz chillona de una de sus "fan girls" lo devolvió a la realidad.

Movió su rostro para encontrarse frente a cierta peli-rosa insoportable, claro según él, si no se equivocaba ella era Sakura Haruno.

― ¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti?― Le preguntó esperanzada, con sus ojos verdes brillando.

La mirada que le dio era un rotundo **no** que al parecer la chica no entendía. No deseaba sentarse al lado de alguien que le estaría hablando todo el tiempo, porque todas las chicas…

― ¡Ey! ¡Yo me voy a sentar al lado de Sasuke-kun, frentuda! ― Un grito resonó y apareció una chica ligeramente más atractiva que Sakura, tenía el pelo rubio y unos ojos verdes. Si Sasuke no mal recordaba esa debía ser Ino Yamanaka.

― ¡La primera que llega se sienta junto a él! – Grito la peli-rosa.

― ¡Yo llegue primero que tú a la sala! – Le reclamó Yamanaka.

― ¡Yo llegué primero! ¿¡Acaso no lo viste, Ino-cerda!? ¡El dedo de **mi** pie estaba más adelante que el tuyo!― Se quejó de nuevo Haruno.

― ¡Lo único que me gana es tu frente, frentuda!― los gritos comenzaron a hacerse más fuerte, ambas chicas ya le salían rayos por los ojos.

Pronto la mesa del Uchiha se fue rodeando de niñas. A algunas ni siquiera le sabía el nombre, pero tampoco le importaba, solo quería un poco de paz pero el constante bullicio de sus chillonas compañeras le era sin duda alguna **in-so-por-ta-ble**.

― ¡Yo voy a sentarme junto a Sasuke-kun!

― ¡Por supuesto que no, yo llegue primero!

― ¡Sasuke-kun quiere sentarse con migo que no lo ven!

― ¡Cállate, Sasuke-kun es mío!

 **Artante** ― pensó antes de mirar al frente.

Toda la escena fue observada por cierto chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Estaba furioso. Apretó el puño desde su posición en el piso. Sakura le había pechado para que no estorbara entre el camino de ella y Sasuke.

¿Por qué debía ser tan invisible para Sakura-chan? ¿Qué tenía Sasuke que no tenía él? ¡Estaba cansado de que lo ignoraran por culpa del teme!

De un salto llegó sobre la mesa justo frente a Sasuke. Ambos se gruñeron, irritados con la presencia del otro. Sasuke lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, para ver si con eso el rubio asustado dejaba de molestarlo, el oji-azul gruño, por favor ¡A Naruto Uzumaki nada lo asustaba! Menos alguien tan idiota como Uchiha.

― ¡Narutooo, deja de mirar así a Sasuke-kun!― el aura asesina de Haruno y las demás chicas le helaron la sangre al pobre oji-azul.

 **Sakura-chan…** ― pensó mirándola con tristeza y miedo.

Volteó el rostro quedando a centímetros del de su rival. Uchiha vs Uzumaki. Uno furioso el otro indiferente. Naruto aún no entendía ¿¡Qué era lo que hacía a Sasuke tan _especial_!?

 **Todas están obsesionadas con este estúpido… Sasuke-kun aquí… Sasuke-kun allá ¿Qué lo hace tan… tan…** _ **así**_ **?** ― pensó molesto.

Era un duelo de miradas, rayos salían de sus ojos. Uzumaki estaba deseando estrellar su puño en la frente del peli-negro para que recordase siempre al futuro hokage.

De pronto, sintió un golpe atrás de él. Alguien al levantarse había chocado con la espalda de Naruto impulsándolo hacia adelante, haciendo que Sasuke y él chocaran los labios.

La repugnancia que sintió hizo que quisiera vomitar toda la leche que tomo esa mañana. Empezó a sentir arcadas mientras que Sasuke mostraba su desprecio y asco en un gruñido, para luego toser y limpiándose la boca desesperadamente, como si no hubiera un mañana.

― Naruto estás muerto…― de repente el nombrado dejo de sentir asco para pasar a sentir como los vellos se le erizaban del miedo al escuchar la voz amenazante de su querida peli-rosa.

Giro lentamente para ver como todas las chicas se le acercaban y Sakura se adelantaba haciendo sonar sus nudillos, lista para darle una paliza.

―Fue un a-accidente… lo juro― demasiado tarde ahora tenía a una docena de chicas sobre él, golpeándolo y pateándolo.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y Umino Iruka entro haciendo que las golpizas se detuvieran instantáneamente. Todas se alejaron a sus asientos, como si nada hubiera pasado, dejado a un muy golpeado Naruto en el suelo.

― ¡Buen día, clase!― saludo alegremente, con un deje de orgullo brillando en sus ojos al observar a sus alumnos―Desde el día de hoy, todos ustedes son oficialmente Ninjas. Sin embargo, aún son sólo genins, todo se volverá mucho más difícil desde ahora.

Se escuchó un _"hai"_ en todo el salón provocando que sonriera.

―Se les asignará en un grupo consistentes en tres genins, pero debido a que hubo cierto problema, habrá un grupo con cuatro integrantes― se escuchó una gran cantidad de murmullos― ¡Silencio!... como decía, dentro de ese grupo de tres, uno de cuatro, cumplirán sus misiones bajo la vigilancia de un instructor de rango junin… A continuación nombrare a los grupos.

Luego de unos muuuy largos minutos Naruto se movió aburrido en su silla esperando que su sensei terminara de nombrar los otros grupos.

―El equipo siete está formado por… Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki…― Naruto se levantó chillando de su silla, feliz de haber sido elegido para estar con la oji-verde. Mientras que esta, por otro lado, se hundió frustrada y deprimida en su silla, sintiendo la sonrisa burlona de cierta rubia a sus espaldas.

―Uchiha Sasuke…― ahora fue el turno de Sakura de saltar de alegría mandando unas cuantas señas de victoria su rival, Ino. Mientras que esta vez fue Naruto quien se sentaba frustrada y enojado en su silla.― Y Kagome Taishō.

Sasuke abrió los ojos intrigado. Naruto se rasco la cabeza y Sakura arqueo una ceja.

― ¿Quién, Iruka-sensei?

―Kagome Taishō, Haruno. Les dije que un equipo tendría cuatro integrantes― dijo para luego sonreírle de una manera sospechosa.

―Y… ¿dónde está?― Interrogo Naruto.

―Ella ya debe estar por llegar…― contesto para luego fruncir el ceño.

 _Ella…_

 **Fantástico** ― pensó sarcásticamente Sasuke, lo único que necesitaba era otra mujer en el grupo.

Un ruido de pasos llegando a la puerta del salón atrajo la atención de toda la clase.

―Justo está llegando― termino Iruka al tiempo que la puerta se abría y dejaba ver a una chica flacucha, de cabellos negros, ojos azules, tez blanca pero con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas debido a la corrida. Tenía una remera ancha y larga de color rojo con el signo del Yin-Yang en el medio. Pantalones sueltos de color azul oscuro junto con unas sandalias ninjas del mismo color. Su banda la tenía en la cabeza en forma de diadema (N/A: igual que Sakura).

― ¡Llega tarde, Taishō!― le grito Iruka.

― ¡Hay ya… lo siento, solo me quede dormida sensei, tampoco es para tanto!― le devolvió el grito para que luego sus mejillas se encendieran al percibir que era el centro de atención.

 **¿P-Por qué todos me están mirando?** ― pensó incomoda.

―Taishō…―llamó― Como llegaste **tarde** ― recalco la última palabra.― Te aviso que estas en el equipo siete. Conformado por Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha― termino mientras señalando a los nombrados.

Se rasco la cabeza un poco nerviosa― Entiendo…

* * *

Un grupo de cuatro niños caminaba en distraídamente por el instituto, buscando un lugar para comer. Kagome iba con las manos en la nuca absorta en su propio mundo. Junto a ella su compañero Naruto intentaba establecer una charla con su compañera Sakura mientras esta (ignorándolo) intentaba obtener la atención del Uchiha (quien no le prestaba atención).

Suspiro, su grupo era raro. No podía negarlo. Por lo que puedo observar; Sasuke-san era distante, frió y callado. Sakura-chan era escandalosa y charlatana y Naruto-kun… bueno, él era alegre y algo _tonto_ , pero muy simpático.

Después de unos largos minutos oyéndolos hablar y pelear (esto último por parte de Naruto y Sasuke), soltó un bufido.

― ¿Podemos comer aquí?― hablo por fin cansada de haber estado callado diez minutos y treinta segundos. Sus compañeros la miraron y ella se sintió _realmente incomoda_. Joder, solo quería comer y poder terminar ese día para tomar una siesta bien llegada a su casa, ¿porque la miraban como si fuera un espía?

―Me parece bien― añadió Sakura sonriéndole a la tensa oji-azul.

― ¡Perfecto!― grito Naruto sentándose en una banca y sacando su bento.

―Mmph.― fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke antes de imitar a su compañero.

Haruno y Taishō le imitaron y pronto el equipo 7 se encontraba almorzando en un banco blanco del instituto.

―" **¡Cha, estoy almorzando junto a Sasuke-kun!"** ― el yo interno de Sakura bailaba de felicidad mientras que por fuera la chica se llevaba unos panes de arroz a la boca de lo más tranquila.

―Dime, Kagome-chan…― la nombrada dejo de comer, con pesar, para fijar su mirada en el rubio― ¿Cómo es que nunca te vimos en el instituto, hasta hoy?

De repente toda la atención se concentró en la niña. Naruto tenía razón, nadie jamás había vista a esa chica en el instituto y que ahora pareciera como por arte de magia para ser ingresada a un equipo era muy raro. Hasta Sasuke la miraba intrigado.

―Bueno, pues…― se detuvo un momento para darle un mordiscón a su comida y luego retomo― Mi familia y yo somos de la aldea oculta entre el Goshimboku…

―Jamás escuche hablar de esa aldea― intervino Sakura.

―Sí, lo sé. Nuestra aldea es casi inexistente para muchos pero… hace un mes aproximadamente esta fue atacada…― hizo una pausa, pensando como continuar― Los únicos sobrevivientes fueron los clanes más fuertes, entre ellos el mío, como quedarnos en la aldea era muy peligrosos la abandonamos…― suspiro melancólicamente― No tomen esto como un acto de cobardía, ¿Si? Papá dice que solo estamos intentando sobrevivir, a la semana nos refugiamos en Konoha y como yo ya estuve recibiendo un entrenamiento ninja, en mi antigua academia, el hokage dijo que no habría problema en que yo pudiera ingresar a un grupo y… eso es todo.

―Mmph…― Sasuke fue el primero en romper el silencio, atrayendo las miradas de todos― interesante Taishō, pero yo que tú me apresuraría a terminar la comida… nos quedan solo cinco minutos de receso.

― ¡Aaah! ¡Demonios!― tomo sus palillos y comenzó a comer rápidamente, atragantándose de paso. Sus movimientos se detuvieron al ver como un par de ojos celestes la observaban. Las mejillas se le encendieron de inmediato, maldición, ¿Dónde estaban sus modales cuando los necesitaba?― ¿Su-sucede a-algo Naruto-kun?

―No solo es que… ― rió nervioso― tu comida se ve muy rica,

Sasuke rodó los ojos y Sakura detuvo el impulso de golpearlo, ¿Cómo podía ser taaan imbécil?

La risa de Kagome hizo que Naruto se avergonzara.

― ¿Quieres ayudarme a terminar mi almuerzo, Naruto-kun?― le sonrió mientras extendía el bento hacia él.

― ¿En serio me lo das?― pregunto confundido. Nadie solía ser amable con él, solo Iruka-sensei. Ella asintió. ― ¡Gracias, Kagome-chan!

Sasuke miró la escena bastante confundido ¿Por qué esa chica no le había ofrecido a él también? Normalmente todas las chicas de la Academia le ofrecían cosas sólo por hablarle, hasta Sakura lo avía echo hace unos minutos, pero al parecer Kagome ni si quiera notaba que estaba sentado junto a ella.

¿Lo estaba ignorando?

 **Da igual, mejor así** ― pensó irritado, eso era mejor a que estudiara molestándolo como una de sus _fan girls_ pero de ser así, Porque se sentía ¿molesto? Tal vez solo era porque estaba acostumbrado a que se toda la atención fuera para él.

― ¡Ey, Kagome-chan! ¡Esto está realmente delicioso!― Sasuke frunció el ceño ¡era como si le estuviera refregando en cara!

―Tsk. Me adelantare― fue todo lo que dijo el oji-negro antes de levantarse y emprender rumbo al instituto.

― ¡Espera Sasuke-kun!― Sakura se levantó de inmediato para seguir al chico, no sin antes girarse― ¡Apúrate Naruto, Taishō, tenemos que apresurarnos para que nos asignen un junin!― grito y se giró para seguir a su amado. Kagome la mirara con el ceño fruncido, pero igual no dijo nada.

― ¡Ya vamos Sakura-chan!― Naruto termino de comer y le extendió el bento vació a la morena, quien lo recibió con una gotita resbalando por su cien― Gracias, Kagome-chan. La comida estuvo muy rica, ¿la hiciste tú?

―H-Hai…―asintió con un leve rubor.

― ¡Cocinas delicioso!― alabo― Pero será mejor que nos apuremos antes de que Sasuke-teme se enoje― hizo una mueca.

―Creo que tienes razón― rió nerviosa recordado la aura siniestra de su compañero.

* * *

 **|N/A:** ¡Holis…!

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció este fic bien loco?

Últimamente ando tan enganchada con Naruto que se me hizo imposible no imaginar a Kagome en este anime, ya saben, la adoro tanto como a Hinata x3

Después de meditarlo mucho me puse a escribir y así surgió esto. He leído algunos fic (en inglés para mi desgracia) adonde Kagome es muy fría y superpoderosa. No son fic malos, todo lo contrario son muy entretenidos, pero Kagome _**no es así**_ por eso decidí hacer mi propio fic lo más OoC posible xD

Después ustedes me dicen que tal va por un _review._


	2. Presentación

**Rating:** T

 **Género:** Adventure/Parody/Romance.

 **Disclaimer:**

InuYasha © R. Takahashi.

Naruto © M. Kishimoto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagome empezaba a considerar muy aburridos a todos los integrantes del grupo, menos a Naruto. El rubio era muy divertido y hacía que ella se sintiera más en confianza. En las últimas tres horas que estuvieron esperando que su sensei apareciera con el único que ella charlaba era con Naruto.

―¡Ya hemos esperado más de tres horas!― grito rompiendo el silencio formado.― ¡Ya todos se fueron con sus respectivos senseis y el de nosotros aun no llega!

―¡Ya cállate, Naruto!― le corto Sakura algo irritada ante los gritos de su compañero, aun que en el fondo ella sabía que oji-celeste tenía razón.

―Na-Naruto-kun tiene razón― hablo Kagome ganándose de inmediato las miradas de sus compañeros, excepto la de Sasuke― Nuestro sensei ya se tardó― pronunció con el ceño fruncido antes de que una traviesa sonrisa se posara en sus labios― Me gustaría darle una lección.

Sasuke y Sakura no tardaron en fruncir el ceño ante la mirada cómplice del Uzumaki y la _Taishō_.

….

El equipo siete caminaba hacía la azotea de la academia siguiendo a su nuevo sensei (Quien, por cierto, parecía odiarlos) Kagome debía aceptar que la idea de haber ayudado a Naruto a poner una pequeña trampa en la puerta del curso había sido tentadora—y muy divertida cuando el borrador golpeo la cabeza del jūnin— pero después de haberse reído a mares se dio cuenta de que tanto ella como Naruto le habían causado **muy** mala impresión a su instructor.

Suspiro resignada, ya que más daba, fue divertido mientras duro. Y la verdad es que no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Una vez en el tejado cada uno tomo asiento.

Kagome se sentó arrodillada casi como si estuviera a punto de tomar té, apoyando sus palmas en su rodilla y miro entusiasmada a su maestro. Naruto se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra, Sakura se sentó de manera recta con las piernas juntas. Por otra parte Sasuke estaba sentado atrás de sus compañeros con las rodillas flexionadas sobre el cemento.

Frente a ellos se hallaba la figura de su nuevo instructor; un hombre de rasgos duros y con la cara cubierta por una máscara y su banda.

―Veamos…― comenzó reclinándose en contra la baranda y cruzándose de brazos mientras se rascaba la barbilla― ¿Por qué no comienzan por presentarse? Comiencen con su nombre, luego que les gusta, que no les gusta, cuáles son sus pasatiempos y sueños.

―¡Ey! ¿Por qué mejor no se presenta usted primero, sensei?― interrogo Naruto. La verdad es que no sabía nada de ese hombre solo que parecía odiarlos sobre todo a él y a su otra compañera.

―¿Yo? ― pregunto señalándose a sí mismo― Pues… Soy Hatake Kakashi. Que me gusta y que no… mmm… No tengo intenciones de decirles― se encogió de hombros― Sobre mis sueños…― se calló un momento― nunca pensé en eso y tengo muchos pasatiempos.

—¡Pero si solo nos dijo su nombre!― soltaron ambas mujeres.

Sí, y eso era todo lo que iban a saber de él, ¿Por qué?, Porque Kakashi Hatake disfrutaba mantener su vida personal para sí mismo.

—Kakashi-sensei— llamo Kagome.

—¿Si?

—¿Usted es tuerto?— un silencio incomodo se instaló en el ambiente.

—No.

—¿Entonces porque lleva una máscara en su cara?— Interrogo.

—Porque sí.

Oh, sin duda alguna su sensei era una persona muy simpática.

Kagome hizo un mohín ante la respuesta y Haruno solo apoyo su actitud ¿En serio porque su profesor era alguien tan… tan… misterioso? Y antipático, también.

―Bien ahora es su turno de presentarse. Haber... mmm, tu primero― dijo señalando a Naruto.

―Dattebayo! mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki― comenzó con una sonrisa― Me gusta comer ramen instantáneo ¡Realmente me gusta el ramen! Con Iruka-sensei siempre vamos a comer en el puesto Ichiraku. Odio los tres minutos que tengo que esperar a que el ramen esté listo. Mi pasatiempo favorito es comer distintos tipos de ramen y compararlos y mi sueño para el futuro es…— hizo una pausa antes de que una sonrisa enorme se extendiera por su cara— ¡Convertirme en el mejor hokage! ¡Así toda la aldea me respetara!

 **A crecido de una manera muy interesante** ―Aja― asintió desinteresadamente―Bien ahora tú la de cabello rosa.

 **¡Tengo nombre!** ― gruño por dentro— Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno— comenzó sonriendo— Lo que me gusta… eh… e-el chico que me gusta es— se sonrojo mientras le lanzaba una mira a Sasuke— M-Mi pasatiempo es… ah— volvió a mirar al pelinegro—, mi sueño para el futuro es…— lanzo un chillido antes de tapar su cara toda sonrojada.

El jūnin solo rodo los ojos—Aja, ¿hay algo que te disguste?

—¡Naruto!— grito mientras una vena se inflaba en su frente y el nombrada sentía como si lo hubieran abofeteado.

—¡P-Pero… Sakura-chan!

 **Las chicas como ellas están más pendiente en los chicos que en su entrenamiento** — Bien, ahora tu— dijo señalando a la oji-azul.

―Mi nombre es Kagome Taishō. ― Se presentó con una sonrisa tímida― Me gusta muchas cosas, como los animales, mi comida favorita son los onigiris y el ramen― a Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos al saber que tenía alguien con quien compartir su gusto por ese platillo― mi pa-pasatiempo favorito es entrenar con mis hermanos― rió nerviosa ante lo último, como recordando algo.

―Ajá… ¿y que no te gusta? ¿Cuál es tu sueño?― le pregunto Kakashi al ver que se quedaba muda.

―Pues…― frunció el ceño― no me gusta las arañas. Y mi sueño es…― se rasco la cabeza antes de que su ceño se frunciera más― nunca pensé bien en eso— sonrió nerviosa.

—Bien, interesante. Ahora por ultimo— su mirada se fijó en el Uchiha.

—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha— comenzó seriamente— Me disgustan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en especial. Mi sueño, no, mi meta; es derrotar a mi hermano… Itachi Uchiha.

Sus palabras fueron rápidas, serias y frías dejando un aire tenso y escalofriante.

 **Esta loco** —Naruto lo miro con terror.

 **Sasuke es tan sexy** — a Sakura se le tiñeron de rosas las mejillas mientras miraba embobada al peli-negro.

 **Ese chico es raro** — Kagome, al igual que el Uzumaki, lo miro con miedo.

—Bien, cada uno de ustedes es único, tienen sus propias cualidades… **y rarezas**.— pensó lo último— Mañana tendremos nuestra primera misión— aviso sin ganas.

—Dattebayo! Qué bien. ¿Y de que se tratara nuestra misión?— Sin duda alguna el Uzumaki era el más entusiasmado.

—Sera…— un silencio se instaló, dándole un toque de suspenso al ambiente— una prueba de supervivencia.

—¿¡Qué!? — Kagome casi se va de espalda ante las palabras de Kakashi ¿Otra prueba de supervivencia? Debía estar bromeando ¡Pero si había tenido miles en su antigua aldea! Era injusto pasar por otra.

—Se supone que tendríamos una misión real, no otra práctica— la Taishō tuvo el impulso de asentir ante la voz casi irritada de Haruno.— Se supone que ya hicimos eso en la academia.

—Yo no me refiero a esa clase de entrenamiento— intervino.

—¿A no?

—No.

—¿¡Entonces!?— Preguntaron a los unísonos todos.

—Ya lo verán. Por ahora les diré que no desayunen nada, a menos que quieran vomitarlo todo, y nos vemos mañana a las cinco en el campo de entrenamiento— Y sin más se fue.

Y así todos se quedaron con las ganas de saber más.

* * *

| **N** / **A** : Bien aquí terminó (¯`O´¯)

Una vez más perdón por el pésimo capítulo. Quiero que sepan que los amo a ustedes y sus reviews que me dan animo (_◡‿◡_)

Yo soy de esas que escriben algo y luego no saben cómo continuar :v así que lo que pase solo pasara(?)

Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews （＾ε＾）¡Son lo más! ( ̯͡◕ ▽ ̯͡◕)

¡Bye, Bye! ＼( ◕∀◕)/


End file.
